Restaurant
Restaurant is the third episode of Fireman Kyle Plot A new restaurant had just opened in Leeds. One morning, Firefighter Ameen Deen went there on his way to work to get breakfast. He stopped outside and read the name. Ameen: Dhruv's: You can taste heaven. Seems legit. He went inside and an Indian man was at the counter. There were no others in the restaurant except a cat sleeping against the far wall. Ameen approached the counter. Ameen: Oh, hello. Are you Dhruv? Man (in cheery accent): Yes. I'm Dhruv, your friendly neighborhood chef. Ameen: Oh, hi Dhruv. I'm Ameen Deen, a firefighter. Dhruv: Nice to meet you, Ameen. Are you eating or... Ameen: Oh, I'll have a sausage sandwich and two slices of toast to take out. Dhruv: Yes, of course. Dheuv left the room to the kitchen. Ameen noticed his fire alarm on the ceiling seemed loose. Dhruv re-entered five minutes later with a paper bag. Dhruv: That'll be 85p per sandwich so that's £2.55 Ameen payed him the money, then gestured to the ceiling. Ameen: You want me to take a look at that fire alarm. Dhruv: No, it's fine. It works perfectly. Ameen nodded and left, though he was secretly a little worried. He took a slice of toast out of the bag and walked down the road. ... At the fire station, Ameen handed Kyle his sandwich and Samyul his toast. Kyle: (after a mouthful) This is good. Where'd you get it? Ameen: A new place on Dewsbury Road. A guy named Dhruv owns it. Samyul finishes his toast and walks back to his office. Samyul: I'll be in my office if you need me. ... Dhruv was setting candles at the tables to help build an atmosphere. He was lighting them one-by-one, hurrying before anymore customers arrived. He got to the last one, but couldn't strike a match. Dhruv: Come on. Come on, light. Light! He finally managed to strike it, but dropped it when a family entered: Harry, Evie and their children. Dhruv: Ah, welcome to Dhruv's! How may I help you? Harry: Hi, I believe I reserved earlier. Dhruv: Ah, of course. Mr Upton, correct? Harry: Yep, that's me. Dhruv lead the family to a table, not realising the match on the floor was still alit. Dhruv sat the family at the table. Max: Something smells funny. Lucy: It smells like burning. Evie: Yeah, it does. It's coming from over there. Evie screamed as she saw a fire in the center of the room. Dhruv: Agh! A fire! Why did my alarm not warn me? Harry: Never mind that, how are we supposed to get out of here if the fire blocked the exit? Harry was right, and the fire had spread to the front door. Dhruv: We can leave out of the back! They ran to the door, but it was locked. Dhruv: Damnit! My key is over there! The family (and Dhruv) huddled up. Evie took out her mobile. Evie: Time to call the fire service. ... At the station, the bell started to ring. Station Officer Samyul stood up. Samyul: Now who needs the fire service? Samyul went to the fax machine, which was producing a fax and ripped it off, reading it as he exit the door. Samyul: Fire at Dhruv's restaurant. The three firefighters got in the engine, Kyle driving in the right seat, Ameen in the middle and Samyul on the left. Kyle: All present and correct, sir. Samyul: Right, let's go! Kyle turned on the sirens and drove down the road. ... The crew arrived at Dhruv's and got to work. Kyle and Ameen put masks on and got out the hose and Samyul turned on the water. Samyul: Water on, Kyle. They cleared a path through the fire and entered the restaurant. Kyle took a look around and spotted the family in a far corner. Kyle: (pointing) Over there! The two comrades stepped through the flames, putting them out as they did. They reached them, and Kyle left Ameen to carry the hose. Kyle: Everyone come with us! The family follow Kyle and Ameen through the blaze. They make it out and stand outside. Kyle: Is everybody safe? Harry: I think so. Dhruv: Where's Preston? Ameen: Who? Dhruv: My cat! He's behind the counter! Kyle: Oh...of course. The two firefighters headed back inside the blaze to find the cat. Ameen: Here, kitty! Here, Preston! The two approached the counter. Kyle scooped Preston up in his arms. Kyle: Let's head back, Ameen! They head back outside and Kyle passes Preston to Dhruv. Dhruv: Oh, Preston! You're safe! Thanks for saving him, firefighter um... Kyle: The name's Firefighter Kyle. (faces fourth wall) And remember...if you're in trouble, call the fire service. Characters * Kyle Upton * Ameen Deen * Samyul Ashik * Dhruv * Preston the Cat * Harry Upton * Evie Morgan * Max Upton * Lucy Upton Emergencies * Candle Fire at Dhruv's restaurant